


Snap, Crackle and Like, Pop, Man

by FreedomRapture



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity war TRUE ENDING, Crossdressing, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Power Play, Scooby Doo References, Space Office Romance, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomRapture/pseuds/FreedomRapture
Summary: With The Avengers in shambles and half the galaxies destroyed, the fate of the universe lies in the hands of Earth's humble hero, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. Norville's greatest weakness has revealed himself, in the form of an old forgotten flame. Burning with determination, searing with desire, Norville makes the ultimate sacrifice.





	Snap, Crackle and Like, Pop, Man

**Author's Note:**

> :)) Thank you for tuning in, enjoy the read! 
> 
> Possible Q/A:   
> No, I don't take criticism.   
> No, I regret nothing.   
> "Is this a joke or-" I don't know anymore.

“Mr. Mad Titan will see you now.”

 

The very words shook Norville to his core. Conducting this interview on an empty stomach was nerve-wracking enough, even more so, Norville found himself millions of miles from home.

He refrained from looking around the holding stations waiting room, the steel reinforced windowpanes did nothing to curve his rising paranoia of being sucked out into space.

 

“Like, thanks, man.” Norville gave a appreciative wave to the 7 eyed secretary, chained down to her working station.

 

He hobbled forward in his newly broken in heels while tugging down a poorly fitted pencil skirt.

The floral patterned blouse he wore hung freely from his boney shoulders, exposing the non-existent cleavage underneath. His entire outfit was paw picked by his beloved partner and dearest friend. Norville wondered how his friend was doing, pressing a palm to the glass, he gazed at the multicolored stars below.

 

“I’ll be home soon, Scoob. LIke, I promise” Norville whisper down to the little spec he once called home.

 

Now was not the time to be afraid, Norville knew the fate of humanity rested on his shoulders.

He waited for the automatic office doors to creak open, immediately entering once the doors opened enough to let him through. Norville squinted in anticipation of blinding light but was met with unearthly darkness. He gasped, screaming out an ear piercing, ‘ZOINKS’ Norville tripped over his own heels and crashed to the ground. Sections of light filled the room, row by row, illuminating the entire office within seconds.  Its torture chamber, dungeon aesthetic unnerved Norville immensely. He struggled to collect his composure, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

“Mr. Rogers, are you alright?”

 

Norville couldn’t focus on the voice over the chatter of his own trembling jaw. Ritch with divinity and teeming with sensual power, Thanos towered over Norville with a blank expression.

His fine pressed dress suit hugged his stocky cut curves, accentuating his top-heavy figure.

Extending a hand, Thanos smiled down at Norville’s as it rested in his own.

 

“Dude, like, thanks.”

 

“Of course,” Thanos said while releasing Norville.

 

“I only have 10 minutes, Mr. Rogers.”

 

“You can call me, Shaggy, man.”

 

The Infinity Gauntlet was more magnificent in intricacy than the legends foretold. It’s intimidating size held incredible might, each shimmering stone enabled the wearer to be the galaxies savior or bearer of death. Norville grabbed the back of Thanos’s free wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Mr. Destroyer of Galaxies, before we begin can I like, ask you something personal?

Off the record.”

 

Norville drew Thanos closer, eyes twinkling with admiration, “How do you do it?

How are you able to bring peace to so many people and like, improve the lives of everyone around you?”

 

Thanos smiled down at Norville, “Such an insightful mind if you insist, I’ll tell all.”

 

Thanos lowered his gauntlet hand down to human eye level, sliding his middle finger teasingly against his thumb, he held back the urge to snap.

 

“Wow,” Norville breathed, “It’s like-”

 

“Breathtaking?”

 

Norville nodded, tentatively reaching for the gauntlet, Thanos allowed him to wrap his boney fingers around its massive golden thumb. He was at a loss for words, never had Norville ever been so close and yet so far.

 

“Humans are simplistic creatures, aren’t they?” Thanos spoke softly while cupping the base of Norville’s stubbled chin.

 

“Always in a daze, chasing after the meaningless things in life.”

 

“What’s the most important thing then?”

 

“Unity,” Thanos continued while tracing a thumb along Norville's bottom lip.

“Connection. Understanding that all of lives rights come with an equal amount of wrongs, happiness comes after death and so forth and so on.”

 

Norville glanced away while giving a playful smile, “Very interesting, you know what I think?”

He spun on his heels, wrapping Thanos’s broad arm around his shoulder while still holding securely onto the gauntlet. Norville shimmied his shoulders while pressing his head back against Thanos’s broad chest. Their eyes connected, only for a second, for a second was all it took. The painful longingness glazed over Norville’s glossy eyes took Thanos’s surprised breath away.

 

“I think, that’s where you’re wrong, pal,” Norville whispered huskily under his breath.

Norville gripped the thumb of the gauntlet and yanked Thanos’s arm over his shoulder, catapulting him into the air. Thanos didn’t have time to react, somersaulting over Norville’s head, the impact split his wrought iron desk in two with a satisfying crash. Thanos blinked in an attempt to clear the disorientedly bright lights from his hazing vision. Within the blink of an eye, Norville’s heel pressed down on Thanos’s throat, holding him in place.

 

“You know, humans are like, a lot more complicated than you think,” Norville mumbled aloud while securing the gauntlet on his own hand.

 

Thanos stared up at Norville, gritting his teeth, “Shaggy-”

 

“That’s like, how Mafia works, bud,” Norville chortled while hoasting the Infinity Gauntlet high above his head.

 

“Now, it’s like, my turn to set things as they should be.”


End file.
